1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based solid marking composition which may be used for drawing a painting or marking in the form of a crayon, a crayon pastel, a colored pencil or a marker, a method for producing the water-based solid marking composition, and a water-based marking instrument containing the water-based solid marking composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a water-based solid marking composition comprising a colorant for expressing a color and a solidifying agent for solidifying components of the composition without any organic solvent. In particular, water, a humectant and a solidifying agent in the composition is preferably present in the weight ratio of 2xcx9c3:1xcx9c2:1.
The water-based solid marking composition can solve disadvantages of conventional oil-based marking compositions and further exhibit new functions without using any organic solvents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional oil-based solid marking compositions such as oil-based crayon pastels or oil-based colored pencils have problems in color miscibility and affinity to paper. Also, the conventional oil-based solid marking compositions are too hard to apply to paper, express poor color tone, leave sludge on paper, and leave stains on user""s skin or clothing, which are not easily removable. Furthermore, using the conventional oil-based marking compositions, it is impossible to render watercolor images.
Crayon pastels and solid dyestuffs are now commercially available in the market, but since these products have unique characteristics, they are not chemically compatible with each other. In the case of crayon pastels, the same components have been used to produce the products over a long time period and therefore there is no noteworthy change in their functions. In addition, since solid dyestuffs must be added with water as a solvent to draw a painting, they lose their original qualities. In the case of crayon pastels, all components are oily and their crystallinity is relatively small. Accordingly, crayon pastels are suitable for drawing a painting. However, crayon pastels have one drawback that they can stain user""s hands or the like as they are applied to paper. If crayon pastels are produced in order not to avoid staining, they show poor affinity to paper to be applied. In particular, mixing with other components such as pigments during production of solid dyestuffs must be carefully carried out due to the strong crystallinity of solid dyestuffs. When a user intends to weaken the crystallinity (agglomerate) of solid dyestuffs to draw a painting, he must dissolve solid dyestuffs in water.
Therefore, there is a need for a marking composition that has excellent color miscibility, easy usability, distinctive color tone and easy removal of stains on clothes or hands. In addition, there is another need for a marking composition capable of rendering watercolor images using brush and water after applying the composition.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a water-based solid marking composition which has excellent color miscibility, good affinity to paper, easy usability, distinctive color tone, leaves less sludge on paper and allows easy removal of stains on undesired sites.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water-based solid marking composition capable of rendering watercolor images.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing the water-based solid marking composition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide water-based marking instruments such as crayon pastels, crayons, colored pencils and markers containing the water-based solid marking composition.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a water-based solid marking composition comprising water, a humectant and a solidifying agent, the weight ratio of water, the humectant and the solidifying agent being 2xcx9c3:1xcx9c2:1, and preferably 2.2xcx9c2.5:1.6xcx9c1.8:1.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a method for producing the water-based solid marking composition comprising:
a) dispersing a mixture of water, a dispersing agent and a pigment by stirring them;
b) further adding a humectant and water to the dispersed phase produced by the a) and heating at a temperature of from 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. while stirring; and
c) further adding a solidifying agent to the stirred solution produced by the b) and heating at a temperature of from 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. while stirring;and
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a method for producing the water-based solid marking composition according to the present invention comprising:
a) stirring a mixture of water, a dispersing agent and a pigment to obtain a semi-finished pigment;
b) heating a mixture of water, a humectant and a solidifying agent at a temperature of from 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. while stirring; and
c) adding the semi-finished pigment obtained in the a) to the mixture obtained in the b) and heating at a temperature of from 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. while stirring.
In the a) of obtaining the semi-finished pigment, a medium may be added to the mixture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a water-based marking instrument comprising:
a water-based solid marking composition comprising water, a humectant and a solidifying agent,
a body surrounding the water-based solid marking composition;
a packing for supporting the lower portion of the water-based solid marking composition and for assisting the movement of the water-based solid marking composition; and
a screw facing the packing so as to move the packing upwardly and downwardly.
The water-based marking instrument according to the present invention further comprises an outer cap for sealing the water-based solid marking composition surrounded by the body.
Preferably, the outer cap has a sufficient length to completely cover the water-based solid marking composition.
The water-based marking instrument containing the water-based solid marking composition may be in the form of a crayon pastel, a crayon, a colored pencil or a marker.